narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuchi Kimura
Tsuchi Kimura (木村つち,Kimura Tsuchi) ''Is a Jounin level shinobi fron Konohagakure and a member of Team Imaro or Team 19. Background Tsuchi was born into the Kimura clan. A clan that lives both in Konoha and Getsugakure. Tsuchi had a very happy childhood, loving parents and four younger brothers that he always used to play with. When he was 6 years old, he met Yumiko Kongobara and Hoshiyo Kirameki which he made friends with immediately. The three became best friends and spent a lot of time together taking scrolls, telling stories or climbing on trees. Tsuchi went to the Academy for the first time when he was 9 years old. There he met Kazene Kongobara who soon became his best friend. Tsuchi was ranked the top of his class, thanks to his intelligence. He gratuated at the age of 13 and was put in Team 19 with Yumiko and Hoshiyo with Kenji Hirushima as their sensei. Personality Tsuchi is described as a very kind, friendly and supportive person. He is always there to help his friends and cheer them up when their down. He is also very honest and polite and cant lie to anyone. is is usually loved by adults who describe him as a "sweet young man" He likes taking strolls and climbing trees and sometimes even talking to himself. He is also a bit shy which is a trait he inherited from his father. Appearance Tsuchi has dark, spiky hair and tanned skin with bright orange eyes. In Part |: Tsuchi wears a dark green Headband on his forehead with the metal template on the left side. he also wears a brown shirt and belt with a pocket attached to it alongside a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears dark grey loose pants with black shinobi sandals. In Part ||: Tsuchi wears his headband with the metal template pointing the other side. he wears a yellow shirt with a metal collar and dark green fingerless gloves. He wears a bright grey belt and blue pants with bandages wrapped around his shins alongside a pair of dark green sandals. = Abilities Tsuchi is classified as good in Taijutsu which is the thing he uses most in combat. his Ninjutsu skills are avarege and he has zero Genjutsu skill and knowledge whatsoever. one of his advantages is his intelligence. Stats Part I '''Chūnin Exam Arc' Team Imaro Took the Chunin Exams for the second time and hoped for the best. After completing the first exam given by Ibiki, Team Imaro heads to the second exam. While being in the Forest Of Death, Team Imaro clashed with an Amegakure Genin Team which had the scroll they needed. After a battle, Team Imaro was able to get the scroll and move on. During the battle, Tsuchi broke his leg and could not fight anymore but his two teammates were there to help him. Lucky for them, Team Imaro was able to find Team Jun and told them about Tsuchi's leg. Mizuki, who is a medical nin, Suggested to help Tsuchi and heal his leg. though his leg wasn't fully healed Tsuchi was able to stand up and fight. Thanks to Mizuki, Team Imaro was able to move on to the next stage. During the preliminaries, Tsuchi stood against his little brother Daichi. At the beggining, Daichi wanted to quit because he couldn't bring himself to hurt his older brother. Tsuchi later told him that it was okay and that this is his chance of becoming a chunnin which convinced Daichi to keep on going. The two had a short Taijutsu fight until Daichi punched Tsuchi in the face. At that moment, Daichi stopped and watched is caring older brother trying to get up from the floor. Daichi started crying and apologized to his brother for hurting him and wanted to quit the battle but before he was able to raise his hand, Tsuchi appeared behind him and pinned him to the ground. That ended the match with Tsuchi as the winner. Tsuchi apologized to his younger brother for pinning him down and he quickly forgave him for punching his face. Daichi forgave Tsuchi for what happened but still felt ashamed because he hurt his brother. He was selected one of the candidates alongside her team. Invasion of Konoha Arc Tsuchi was shocked when he heard of the Third Hokage's death. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Tsuchi was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad broke into Konoha, Tsuchi Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Yumiko and Team Jun to stop them from destroying it. they were surrounded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Tsuchi was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Tsuchi and his teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Tsuchi was saved by Imaro's Magnet Release. Imaro created a big dome made of stones around him and Tsuchi to keep them alive. Shinobi World War Arc Tsuchi and his teammates fought the war in order to protect their village and friends. Video Games Tsuchi Kimura is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * According to the databook(s): * Tsuchi Scored 5 points in the Mary Sue Test. He is an 'Anti Sue '(Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * Tsuchi is left handed. * Tsuchi's dream is to become an academy instructor. * Tsuchi's surname, Kimura means "tree village" and his name means "Earth" *# Tsuchi's favourite food is Onigari, while his least favorites is Tomatoes. *# His hobby is climbing on trees and Being with Yumiko. *# Tsuchi wishes to fight no one. *# Tsuchi has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Tsuchi's favorite word is "Friendship" (友情,Yujo). Quotes Edit (to his younger brothers) "it's really fun to play with you ya know?" (to his teammates on their first mission) "finnaly! iv'e been waiting to go on a mission with you guys!" (to Yumiko after saving her from a murderer during the Yamagakure invation)" Are you okay? I see he already harmed you...i'm so sorry i wasn't on time...but...I came as fast as I can because I...I love you Yumiko...I always did...since our first mission together, I knew you are the person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with...and therefore, I promise i won't let anyone take you away from me!" (to Yumiko asfter she saved him) "Wow...thanks..I guess were even now?"Category:DRAFT